Bordeom
by Hikari-the-nekoangel
Summary: Levi over hears an interesting conversation while out on a walk.


**This is just a one-shot I had written out of boredom a while back and didn't get around to publishing.**

Strolling silently down the road Captain Levi Ackerman sighed to himself. Today had to of been a boring day. Everyone had gotten a well-deserved break today after all the chores had been done. Hanje had gone on with her strange experiments and learning more about Eren, who'd been dragged away by her last time he had seen him. Eld and Gunther were off doing who knows what and Petra and Oluo had been chatting with each other when Levi had left.

Back to the problem at hand. Levi was bored out of his mind, not that anyone could tell he still had that same frown on his face. Levi had cleaned every inch of that place already, everything was spotless. But now he was stuck with trying amuse himself. So maybe a walk would help him. Sadly it didn't. He walked him silence, only stopping when someone gave him a friendly "hello" or a smile; though he didn't smile back.

Levi slowed his pace for a moment hearing a girls voice shouting "Mom, dad!" He glanced around the corner where a small house was. A dark brown haired girl stood holding up a paper to a blond haired man's face. "Oh, that's great baby."

"I knew you had it in you" the dark haired woman said. Levi watched the girl closely. She looked around the age of Eren. She had unruly wild brown hair and a shimmering blue eye, while the other was covered by her bangs. She was pale and small. His eyes followed as she smiled and ran back into the house. "Would it kill you to give your daughter a little more support, after all she's finally getting better. And she's starting to get good grades in class."

"Whatever honey, have you not herd about all this shit she has to do in the future?"

"Yes I have and I think it's great that she's able to get treatment for her…problems" She snapped.

"And how the hell do you think you're going to pay for all those surgeries? All the medication?"

"Are you trying to say you're not going to support you own daughter?"

"I'd be a fool to support a monster like her; you've seen what's under that cap."

"I have and I've also seen what you've done to her, if anything you're the monster! How could a man ever hit his daughter, strike his own flesh and blood?"

"It's easy when she's a beast."

Levi's gray eyes widened ever so slightly. This mad had been beating that girl? Poor thing, he thought. The man had left while the woman continued to take the clothing off the cloths line._ How could someone be as cruel as him to hurt a child? Well, not a child, but a frail looking innocent girl like her._

Levi had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the sun had begun to sink below the horizon. He began to walk back, but looked once more at the small house. He could hear the same man and woman yelling at each other. _That girl has to scared. _He sighed, he was going to regret what he was about to do; he could tell. So with his normal small frown he climbed the tree that led to a window. Though that window he could see the girl lying in bed in a small room. He climbed through the window and silently walked to her side. She was fast asleep; a cloth was tied around the top of her head. He began to think about what her father had said _**"Monster." "Beast."**_ He was curious about what could be under that cap. She shifted slightly when he began to pull the cap off.

What he saw wasn't very beast like at all. In fact it was kind of cute. Two cat ears sat atop her head. He almost cracked a smile; **almost**. "Aww what the hell" he sighed a smiled at her. She cracked an eye open.

"Hi" she yawned "why are you in my room? Did daddy send you up hear for me?"

"No." He sighed, "No I'm a just bored man who listened in on a family's conversation." She scrunched her nose. He chuckled slightly before pulling her out of the bed and dragging he to the window. "You're coming with me-"

"So I can be happy?"

Levi just smiled at her.

**Yeah, I feel like I really rushed the ending. At some point I might go and re-write this.**


End file.
